Amor de Hermanos
by claudia kapranos
Summary: Oneshot. KyosukexYuuichi. YAOI EXPLÍCITO. Una hermosa visita al hospital.


**I**

**Compañía**

La puerta del elevador se abrió antecediendo el toque de un pequeño timbre.

La figura cabizbaja de Tsurugi asomó por entre ambas puertas que comenzaban a separarse.

Con las ambas manos en los bolsillos, fue como puso un pie fuera y empezó a caminar rumbo a la habitación de su hermano.

El sitio parecía estar más solo que de costumbre, era medio día y debería estar lleno de pacientes que salen a sus actividades al jardín, o del ir y venir de algunos médicos.

Sin embargo no prestó mucha atención.

Estaba demasiado agobiado en sus propios problemas que no prestaba atención a lo que sucediera fuera de su cabeza.

Simplemente deseaba ver a su hermano y charlar con él un rato.

Eso seguramente lo haría sentir mejor.

Hacía un poco de frío, el pasillo resultaba especialmente fresco esa tarde, aunque tampoco pareció importante.

Cuando Tsurugi llegó a la habitación de su hermano, tocó la puerta y tomando la perilla entró lentamente.

Asomó la cabeza y sonrió.

-Buenos días. -Dijo feliz. -¿Cómo has pasado la noche?

Yuuichi sonrió.

-Kyosuke, hola. Ya te he dicho que no vengas todos los días, no quiero ser una molestia.

-Como si eso importara. -Respondió el recién llegado con una sonrisa.

Entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Se sentó en el banquito verde y contempló a su hermano.

-Y bien, Kyosuke. -Empezó a decir Yuuchi. -¿Qué te trae por aquí esta vez?

Kyosuke contuvo una risita.

-Sabes bien a lo que vine. -Respondió.

Yuuichi extendió su mano y Kyosuke la tomó.

Estaba fría.

-Me da gusto que estés aquí. -Dijo Yuuichi. Sintiendo la mano de Kyosuke proteger la suya.

Sonrió con ojos muy brillantes.

-¿Y ello a que se debe? -Preguntó Kyosuke un poco sonrojado por la inesperada expresión de su hermano.

-Es que hoy en especial, tenía muchas ganas de que llegaras. -Continuó Yuuichi. -No es que me sintiera agobiado, desesperado o algo así, sabía que vendrías, pero de cierto modo me alivia y reconforta verte.

Kyosuke frunció el ceño.

Yuuichi negó sonriente con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, por ello no te preocupes.

Aferró la mano de su hermano.

-Es sólo, que de cierto modo. -Abrió los ojos. -Desde anoche que te fuiste. -Tragó saliva.

Soltó la mano de Kyosuke y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurrió? -Preguntó éste exaltado.

-Me siento tan solo, Kyosuke. -Respondió Yuuichi casi en un suspiro.

"-Me siento solo y no sé porqué.

Se cubrió hasta los hombros con la sábana y pareció contener el frío.

Kyosuke bajó la cabeza.

Y entonces.

Se puso de pie y apoyó la rodilla izquierda sobre la cama de su hermano.

Inclinó el cuerpo y tomó su hombro derecho suavemente, volteándolo boca arriba.

Yuuichi lo miró con ojos bien abiertos, sin alguna clase de expresión en el rostro.

Miraba hacia arriba, justo hacia el rostro de su hermano, quién se cernía sobre él y apoyaba sus manos a ambos lados de su almohada.

Kyosuke bajó la cabeza, bien colocado en cuatro sobre la cama y atrapando a un Yuuichi extrañamente calmado; acercó sus labios y besó lentamente a su hermano.

Cerraron los ojos, una vez que Yuuichi sintió a su hermano profanar sus vírgenes labios, y se dejó llevar.

Rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y lo obligó a dejarse caer sobre él.

Kyosuke se recostó sobre su hermano, mientras continuaban explorándose penosa y tiernamente, sin separarse o sin abrir los ojos.

Kyosuke destapó a Yuuichi y alzó el culo apoyando las rodillas sobre la cama. Recorrió con sus huesudas y pálidas manos los hombros y pecho de su hermano y desabrochó uno por uno los botones de su camisa.

Yuuichi se estremeció y apretó levemente la espalda de su hermano, una vez que sintió las manos de este, rozar y tocar su pecho.

Kyosuke desabrochó finalmente aquella camisa, y aferró los costados de Yuuichi, masajeando con los pulgares y recorriendo con sus manos su espalda.

Yuuichi apretó los labios separándose de su hermano, quién besó entonces su barbilla y siguió bajando hasta su cuello.

Lo levantó y aferró fuertemente sin dejar de besarlo.

Yuuichi soltó un suspiro enrojecido y abrazó a Kyosuke, mientras éste aferraba su espalda.

-Kyosuke, Kyosuke. -Decía Yuuichi entre suspiros y con una inocente expresión de somnolencia y debilidad. Se sonrojaba e intentaba aferrarse a su hermano. -Kyosuke. -Dijo por último antes de apretarse los labios con más fuerza.

Kyosuke acariciaba su cuello con el rostro y bajaba las manos recorriendo su cuerpo. Llegó a la cadera y la recorrió como si moldeara una escultura, Yuuichi soltó un suspiro que le hizo cerrar los ojos. Y cuando Kyosuke llegó hasta el coxis, empezó a recorrer con mayor detalle y fuerza el cuerpo de su hermano.

Lentamente, lentamente, bajó hasta sus glúteos y los manoseó a placer.

Yuuichi tenía una respiración trabajosa y comenzaba a sollozar.

Lanzó un pequeño y forzado suspiro y se dejó caer de espaldas contra la cama.

Quedando a merced de su hermano, quien tomaba sus rodillas y lo abría de piernas.

Yuuichi respiraba cada vez más rápido, entreabrió los ojos y reposó el cuerpo.

Miraba a Kyosuke llorosamente y sin alguna expresión en el rostro.

Kyosuke lo masajeaba en el pelvis y recorría toda aquella parte lentamente.

Metió las manos en el pantalón de Yuuichi y acarició sus genitales.

Yuuichi lanzó un pequeño grito apretando los ojos, al mismo tiempo que Kyosuke lo manipulaba cada vez más fuerte, y lograba una erección en ambos.

Deslizó hacia abajo el pantalón para desnudarlo, rozando el miembro erecto de Yuuichi, haciéndolo jadear y abrir los ojos llorosos mirando hacia el techo.

Kyosuke inclinó la cabeza y recorrió con la lengua el miembro de Yuuichi.

Yuuichi chilló aferrando la cama y cerró los ojos adormeciéndose, sintiendo a Kyosuke lamer y morder su miembro y sintiendo cada parte de éste siendo estimulado.

Jadeaba sutilmente, enrojecido, y con Kyosuke empezando a aumentar la agresividad de aquella felación.

De pronto, Kyosuke se alejó y tomó el miembro de Yuuichi, lo manipuló y después aferró, haciendo que Yuuichi chillara.

-Kyosuke. -Soltó un jadeo casi entresueños. -Kyosuke.

Y jadeó estremeciéndose de cuerpo entero.

Kyosuke bajó nuevamente la cabeza, esta vez lamió la pelvis de Yuuichi.

Y una vez que éste se dejaba someter cada vez más, Kyosuke pasó la mano derecha debajo de su cuerpo, y empezó a buscar su entrada.

Yuuichi lloraba y jadeaba serenamente, como si esperase el momento justo en que se liberara todo lo que sentía.

Kyosuke aferró entonces su cadera con la mano izquierda, y una vez que encontró lo que buscaba, introdujo los dedos índice y anular en la entrada de Yuuichi.

Éste gritó aferrando más la cama. Gritó casi saltando y después se relajó más adormecido que antes.

Kyosuke sodomizó a Yuuichi unos cuantos minutos con ambos dedos, mientras éste jadeaba y era aferrado fuertemente sin oportunidad o deseo alguno de escapar.

Finalmente, Kyosuke retrajo los dedos y tomando a Yuuichi por la cadera con ambas manos, fue como lo levantó y pegó hacia él.

Ambos genitales estimulados rozándose, Yuuichi y Kyosuke soltaron un chillido y se abrazaron fuertemente.

Kyosuke soltó a Yuuichi y se bajó la bragueta con la mano derecha, continuaba sosteniéndolo del hombro con la mano izquierda, mientras Yuuichi se apartaba y recargaba todo el cuerpo en los hombros de su hermano, apoyando la barbilla casi en su pecho.

-Kyosuke. -Volvió a decir, adormecido. Miró a su hermano con una expresión de dolor. -Kyosuke.

Kyosuke lo aferró de la cadera, bajó sus manos hasta los glúteos y sentándose en cuclillas, fue como hizo que Yuuichi se abriera de piernas y lo penetró.

Yuuichi gritó soltando lágrimas y aferrando a Kyosuke de los hombros.

Chilló y chilló sin dejar de aferrarlo y finalmente sintió a Kyosuke tomarle de las nalgas nuevamente y empezara a follarlo.

Empezaron a follar.

Yuuichi se dejaba someter, una expresión de placer se dibujaba en su adormecido y enrojecido rostro y acurrucaba el rostro en el costado izquierdo del pecho de Kyosuke.

Éste lo aferraba y penetraba cada vez más rápido, haciendo que ambos miembros se rozaran y manoseando desesperadamente los glúteos de su hermano.

Ambos, con una respiración cada vez más brusca y difícil, aumentaban el sonido de sus jadeos y chillidos.

Yuuichi empezó entonces a gritar, y más aún cuando Kyosuke se excitó por completo y empezó a follarlo cada vez más rápida y bruscamente.

Yuuichi se hizo para atrás sin dejar de sujetarse de los hombros de su hermano, hasta que fue demasiado y cayó de espaldas contra la cama.

Kyosuke lo tomó de los muslos y lo penetró más agresivamente.

Yuuichi gritaba finalmente, gritaba y lloraba el nombre de su hermano, pidiéndole que continuara.

Éste tenía los ojos cerrados y pensaba en su hermano, aquel al que ahora sometía, y un enorme placer lo invadía.

De vez en cuando susurraba su nombre y se apretaba los labios aumentando la fuerza de sus embestidas.

Un último y doloroso grito por parte de ambos.

Kyosuke se vino sin salir de Yuuichi.

Yuuichi se vino y gritó llorando.

Se detuvieron.

Kyosuke salió de Yuuichi provocando un último chillido en ambos.

Y después se dejó caer de lado justo a la derecha de un agotado Yuuichi.

Se miraron y sonrieron.

Yuuichi, semi desnudo, se acurrucó en el pecho de su hermano amorosamente.

Kyosuke lo rodeó con los brazos y acurrucó su cabeza en su hombro, tras besar dulcemente su frente.

Cerraron los ojos.

-Te quiero Kyosuke. -Dijo Yuuichi enamorado.

-Y yo a ti. -Respondió Kyosuke con amor.

Adelantó el brazo y tomó la sábana, tapándose ambos con ella.

Se quedaron dormidos.

Al despertar, estaba atardeciendo.

Kyosuke abrió los ojos lentamente y encontró un cielo moribundo y cálido que se dibujaba entre las delgadas cortinas de aquel hospital.

Tenía a Yuuichi entre sus brazos todavía. La silueta de su cuerpo se dibujaba perfectamente en aquella sábana de hospital que lo aislaba de la hostilidad del frío.

Kyosuke suspiró, y dio un beso dulce a la cabeza de su hermano mayor.

Yuuichi pareció moverse y soltando un suspiro abrazó a su hermano.

-Ya tengo que irme. -Susurró Kyosuke acongojado.

-Sí, ya es un poco tarde. -Obtuvo como respuesta. Yuuichi estaba resignado, tristemente resignado.

-Aunque... -Susurró Kyosuke y calló.

Calló un par de segundos mientras la habitación empezaba a oscurecer.

-Puedo quedarme aquí, sin que alguien se percate. Puedo quedarme a dormir contigo, sin que alguien nos moleste si quiera.

Yuuichi sonrió enormemente.

-Nada me haría más feliz. -Dijo acurrucándose en su hermano.

Pasaron la noche protegiéndose el uno al otro.

Como siempre había sido.


End file.
